


neb

by phalangine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: Bedtime for a couple





	neb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karikes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karikes/gifts).



It's been a long day, and Leonard is more than grateful to be slipping into bed. Spock wont be done meditating for a while yet, but that's all right. Leonard doesn't mind dozing off until his husband comes to bed.

He does it well after years of practice.

When Spock does finally get to his feet and extinguish the _asenoi_ , Leonard doesn't bother moving. He lets Spock potter around their quarters doing who knows what until he finally comes to bed.

"Must you always leave your limbs on my side?" Spock asks, not nearly crankily enough to warrant concern. He lifts Leonard's arms and slips under them without further complaint, and Leonard knows he isn't in any serious trouble.

Once Spock has arranged himself comfortably, Leonard sighs and rearranged himself so he has one leg thrown over Spock's and a hand resting on Spock's belly. He's careful not to nudge any of Spock's nipples too hard, knowing how sensitive they are and that his husband is particular about them. When Spock merely lies quietly with an air of _hurry up and go to sleep_ , Leonard knows he's managed it.

"Goodnight, Spock," he says against Spock's chest.

"Good night, Leonard," Spock mumbles, already slipping under.

Smiling to himself, Leonard allows himself one last wriggle before he noses at Spock's chest and falls still, ready for sleep to claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> according to a prevailing fan theory, vulcans are descended from cats. according to that logic, i figure they must have a bunch of nipples. karikes is the reason this got written, so please yell at her.


End file.
